Lo prometido es deuda
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: El Doctor, Rory y Amy estaban tratando de salvar una civilización hasta que son interrumpidos por la hija del Doctor y su esposo. ONE SHOT. Doctor, AmyxRory, JennyxJack.


**Lo prometido es deuda.**  
_"Es posible que todo eso sea verdad. Pero lo prometido es deuda, y las promesas hay que cumplirlas."  
L. Frank Baum, El Mago de Oz._

Pasa más o menos así: El Doctor les está explicando sobre cómo era que tenía que invertir polaridades - o quizá reinvertirlas: a Rory le había ido bien en ciencias en la escuela, pero al Doctor se le olvidaba que viajaba con un par de personas del siglo XXI, y él estaba convencido de que a veces le gustaba inventar palabras - para que pudiera evitar que el Rayo Letal - de eso sí está seguro que escuchó bien - destruyera el planetoide donde las personitas de cristal vivían, pero les estaba diciendo como eso no era posible porque requeriría estar en dos lugares a la vez.

Pero a mitad de esa disertación, la puerta detrás del Doctor empezó a hacer los BEEPS que indicaban que alguien la estaba abriendo, el Doctor se interrumpió solo - la primera vez que pasaba cuándo no estaba River o cuándo Amy se desesperaba - y alzó la vista, como si escuchara algo. Y tres segundos después, la puerta donde ello tres deberían de haber estado completamente seguros reveló a una preciosa chica rubia detrás de ahí.

El Doctor la vio. La chica vio al Doctor. Y los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, moviendo las manos en una forma escalofriántemente familiar.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Salvo al planetoide Vistaclara! ¡Es lo que nosotros estamos haciendo! ¡Pero-!

Y a ese punto los dos se interrumpieron, en lugar de eso abrazándose con fuerzas, como si hubieran sido siglos de la última vez que se habían visto, qué, considerando que estaban hablado del Doctor, Rory lo consideró completamente posible.

- Tengo tanto que contarte -murmuró la chica, su rostro contra el hombro del Doctor. Sonaba alegre y triste y sinceramente Rory esperó que no a punto de llorar, porque tanto él como el Doctor eran completamente terribles para lidiar con chicas llorando.

- No sabía que... - empezó el Doctor, en un tono tan dolido que Rory vio como Amy, que había estado entre fruncir el ceño y preocupada, se apoyó contra él, y Rory evitó el comentario que había estado por hacer sobre cuántas novias que se dedicaban a salvar - y saquear - otras civilizaciones podía tener el Doctor. En lugar de eso, esperó con toda el alma que _el Doctor_ no fuera a ponerse a llorar.

Afortunadamente - o no, era difícil saber - la reunión se interrumpió cuándo sonó una explosión.

- Se nota que hace mucho que no se ven, pero, estamos algo apurados - pidió Amy, ahora sí acercándose a donde estaban abrazados el Doctor y la joven-. Doctor, ¿_recuerdas_ mi petición de cumpleaños? ¿De ser posible que haya un límite a los disparos? ¿Podemos empezar a correr por nuestras vidas _ahora_?

Para su sorpresa, esto hizo que la chica soltara una risa alegre, dirigiéndole una sonrisa enorme al Doctor. El Doctor también parecía si no divertido de la misma forma que la chica, alegre, como si de repente su sonrisa fuera algo más abierta, algo más libre.

- ¿Qué dices, Jenny? ¿Lista para correr?

- Siempre - aseguró la chica que Rory estaba bastante seguro se llamaba Jenny-. Me encanta correr, papá.

Silencio por unos momentos. Rory sintió la quijada en las rodillas, porque sí que eso era algo que no se había esperado. Y luego Amy:

- ¿_Papá_? ¡Pero-!

- ¡Honestamente, Amy! ¡No hay tiempo para esto! - dijo el Doctor-. ¡Tenemos un planetoide que salvar!

* * *

Tres pasillos, cuatro escaleras y dos pisos después - Rory no entendía la arquitectura extraterrestre, pero ya se había dicho que eso era lo de menos - finalmente se detuvieron. No que el Doctor y su hija parecieran muy cansados, pero Amy se apoyó en sus rodillas, respirando pesado, mientras él se apoyaba contra una pared.

El Doctor había vuelto a abrazar a Jenny, esta vez más tranquilo, y sólo por unos instantes antes de separarse, alzando una ceja.

- Pero sigues viéndote igual.

Jenny alzó una ceja: - ¿No debería?

- ¡No! O bueno, quizá. No sé qué habrá hecho esa máquina contigo, voy a tener que poner a la TARDIS a hacerte un chequeo completo para ver qué tendría que esperar fisiológicamente contigo... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado para ti? Y hey, espera. ¿Cómo encontraste la forma de viajar en el tiempo? ¡Estamos en el siglo 51, no en el 62!

- Yo quiero preguntar sobre eso de 'hija'-. Interrumpió Amy-. Sé que es tragaños, Doctor, pero ella no tiene más de veintiuno.

- ¡Gracias! Pero técnicamente son dos y medio - dijo Jenny. No se parecía nada al Doctor, pero era la misma forma que tenía de sonreír y de hablar, esa misma brillante alegría por todo y todo-. Y bueno, 'hija' suena mejor que clon, y es algo más preciso siendo que aunque el ochenta y siete punto tres por ciento de mi material genético proviene de él, la máquina de progénesis modificó su ADN lo suficiente para que no sea una copia. Es un mecanismo de defensa que-

- Me perdí luego de clon -admitió Rory.

Jenny le sonrió, en una forma que Rory no estaba seguro si era 'eres lindo' o 'eres tan idiota que te voy a complacer la curiosidad': el Doctor a veces sonreía así, y eso, más que nada, hizo que Rory estuviera seguro del parentezco.

- Una máquina tomó el ADN de papá y salí yo un minuto después. Hubo complicaciones que nos separaron hace dos años y medio (en tiempo linear mío) y once siglos hacia el futuro - y a esto Jenny volteó hacia el Doctor-. Y no la tengo yo, pero mi esposo tiene un time vortex que aunque es algo obsoleto he logrado modificarlo lo suficiente para que-

- ¿_Esposo_?- y así también era fácil creerle al Doctor que era el padre de Jenny. Rory recordaba muy bien la expresión del papá de Amy cuándo había pedido su mano, y la imitación de pez que el Doctor estaba haciendo era exactamente igual a la de él-. ¡Pero eres una bebé! ¡¿Quién fue?

- Biológica y psicológicamente tengo veintidos años, papá. Quizá veintitrés. En este siglo eso me hace mayor de edad desde los quince - dijo Jenny, alzando una ceja antes de que también alzara los hombros-. Además que técnicamente fue un matrimonio por necesidad.

- ... por favor, no me digas que soy abuelo o me desmayaré.

- ¡Papá! - una risa cristalina, aunque el Doctor seguía viéndose algo pálido-. No. La semana pasada estábamos en Ditafroi IV durante el ritual de la luna verde. Los dos habíamos estado tratando de salvar a unos Ditafrodianos que estaban perdidos en el pantano pero-

- En Ditafroi, los que estén afuera durante el ritual de la luna verde y no casados son enviados a la cárcel. -terminó el Doctor, aunque eso no parecía haberle quitado el dolor de cabeza.

- Así que intercambiamos anillos. O lo que teníamos a la mano -Jenny enseñó su mano: tenía lo que parecía ser un limpiador de pipas con un nudo de mariposa encima-. Y pudimos evitar que un sapo gigantesco se comiera a los Ditafroidianos. Luego de eso, Jake y yo hablábamos y decidimos viajar juntos por un tiempo, al menos, porque yo llevaba tiempo tratando de ver cómo viajar en el tiempo y él necesitaba un transporte fácil así que me dijo que me ayudaría a llegar al siglo XXI si yo le dejaba mi nave al final. ¡Y a los dos se nos da bien salvar mundos! No que hayamos podido hacer gran cosa como casados porque-

Una especie de beeper hizo que Jenny bajara la vista cuándo sonó, su sonrisa amplia. - Y ya vas a conocerlo. Estaba terminando de conseguir lo que necesitamos para destruir el Rayo Letal. Aunque ahora que estás aquí tú también va a ser más fácil, y podremos ir y disfrutar del festival de la luz. Jake dijo que sería un buen lugar para una luna de miel.

- ¡Oh, cariño! - canturreó una voz americana. O lo que pasaría por americano en el siglo 51, supuso Rory-. ¡Mira lo que te traje!

- Bueno, es obvio que la hija del Doctor tiene buen gusto - susurró Amy. Rory quiso molestarse por su comentario, pero es que la verdad, aun con él siendo hetero, tenía que aceptar que el esposo de Jenny era apuesto: alto, fornido, con una quijada que parecía hecha en mármol y una sonrisa amplia y confiada, aunque era obvio que era bastante más mayor que ella: tenía algunas cuántas canas en las sienes, unas leves arrugas en los ojos: debía tener, fácilmente, unos cuarenta años. Lo cuál no sería lo más extraño que hubiera visto en ese siglo.

Y fue entonces que la quijada del Doctor volvió a caer hasta las rodillas. Jake alzó una ceja, viendo hacia su esposa y luego hacia ellos.

- Cariño, si me hubieras dicho que teníamos compañía, habría traído extras - dijo, señalando los explosivos que estaba cargando en las manos.

- ¡Jack Harkness, no le digas 'cariño' a mi hija!

- ¿Jack? - preguntó Jenny, una expresión confundida en lo que veía al Doctor y luego a su esposo -. ¿Jake?

Pero Jake - ¿Jack? - quien quiera que fuera estaba viendo al Doctor, una expresión confundida hasta que algo debió hacer click, porque sus ojos se abrieron de más, horrorizado y completamente pálido.

- ¿Doctor? - y luego a Jenny-. ¿_Hija_?

- ¿Crees que podamos conseguir palomitas? - le preguntó Amy. Rory apenas resistió las ganas de chistearla, porque esto era totalmente mejor que cualquier telenovela que hubiera visto en las largas horas de trabajo en el hospital.

* * *

- Déjenme ver si entendí - dijo Amy. Rory tenía esta certeza de que era el único que se acordaba que se suponía tenían que salvar un mundo y a adorables personitas de cristal que hablaban con tintineos-. Hace dos regeneraciones, el Doctor viajó con Jake-

- Jack - corrigió el Doctor, que estaba haciendo un puchero de proporciones épicas.

- Jake, de hecho. No he sido Jack en... dios. ¿Cuatro o cinco siglos?

- Siempre vas a ser 'Jack' para mi.

- D'awww, Doctor, a veces dice cosas tan dulces-

- Con Nombre-Con-Jota -interrumpió Amy. Jack/Jake tenía una habilidad increíble para flirtear sin que le costara trabajo, incluso cuándo parecía afectado por todo esto-. Lo que nos lleva a que Nombre-Con-Jota es. ¿Inmortal?

- Para usos prácticos, sí - respondió Jake, alzándose de hombros.

- Y eso es malo.

- No es un paseo por un campo de rosas.

- Es un campo fijo en el espacio-tiempo.

- Ooooh, eso explica ese zumbido - dijo Jenny. Jake volteó a verla, un leve gesto preocupado.

- ¿Te lastimo?

- No diría eso. Es como cuándo estás mucho tiempo bajo el agua y luego sales y sientes un 'bzzzzzzz' en las orejas. Asumí que era el cambio gravitacional.

- Ese 'bzzzz' va a aumentar, Jenny. Jack- Jake... sabes que te aprecio, pero así es para mi. Para mi raza.

- Haaaablando de razas, Doctor - interrumpió Rory porque la expresión de Jack/Jake había cambiado a algo serio y triste y Jenny estaba tomando la misma expresión que el Doctor ponía cuándo pensaba que Alguien estaba siendo idiota y que él iba a explicarle exactamente porqué y sabía, por Amy, que una discusión padre-hija podía durar horas, si no que días. Más con alguien que al parecer era igual de testaruda que el Doctor-. ¿No tendríamos que ir a salvar a los hombres de cristal?

- ¡Excelente punto, Rory! Jenny, tu y Jack-

- Jake.

- Tu y él vayan a accionar el sistema de autodestrucción A, Rory, Amy y yo lo haremos en el B y nos encontramos en la salida.

Jenny miró al Doctor un momento, su expresión todavía no muy contenta antes de que asintiera.

- Bien. Vamos, Jake - y en algo que Rory sabía, Jenny había hecho sólo para irritar a su padre, tomó la mano de Jake antes de que los dos empezaran a correr.

El Doctor cerró los ojos, como si contara hasta el millón, antes de que los viera con su sonrisa usual.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Ahora unos fuegos artificiales para su boda!

* * *

Por supuesto que salvaron a los hombrecitos de cristal. El grupo de ellos salió primero, y el Doctor ya estaba obviamente pensando en regresar por su hija y su - ¿yerno? - amigo estaban cuándo los dos salieron, una mancha con sangre en la camisa de él, ella viéndolo con un expresión interesante. Pudieron ver como el Rayo Letal volaba en miles de pedacitos sin que nadie hubiera muerto - más que Jake, al parecer, pero por la forma en que él lo tomó estaba más que acostumbrado a eso.

Luego de eso finalmente pudieron ir al Festival de la Luz, el Doctor explicándoles a los tres - Jake, otra vez, ya sabía sobre eso - como el festival era parte de ciclo de la vida de los hombres de cristal: algunos de ellos, los más ancianos, morían en ese día pero su luz, entonces, habitaría el cuerpo de nuevos hombrecitos de cristal y entonces su espíritu, literalmente, siempre seguía vivo. Jenny había estado con la cabeza apoyada contra el hombro del Doctor y Rory supuso que iban a tener al menos un nuevo acompañante de ahora en adelante. Iba a ser interesante cuándo volvieran a ver a River porque, imaginaba, ella ya debía saber todo sobre Jenny.

* * *

Jake suspiró. Encontrarse con el Doctor siempre era algo bueno, pero venía con muchos recuerdos que, a veces, lo hacían recordar todo lo viejo que era. El Doctor - al menos en sus regeneraciones recientes - siempre lo llamaría 'Jack' sin importar qué. No tenía ni idea de cuándo había sido la última vez que el Doctor lo había visto en tiempo lineal, y tampoco quería preguntar.

Él y Jenny se habían ido a platicar y, Jake sabía, el Doctor invitaría a su hija a viajar con él. Sabía lo mucho que el Doctor había extrañado tener familia directa y el que Jenny fuera su hija (o clon, o algo intermedio) tenía sentido: lo primero que le había atraído de Jenny había sido su sonrisa, esa forma en que ella parecía sólo ver lo bueno y hermoso del universo. Así que, sabía, Jenny llegaría pronto a decirle adiós y, quizá, siendo la hija del Doctor, fuera a verla un número de veces por los siglos que le faltaban por vivir.

- Creo que ahora sólo vamos a ser tú y yo, linda - le dijo a la nave de Jenny. Jenny le había programado un AI ella sola, algo que estaba mucho más avanzado que cualquier AI del siglo 51. Esa tendría que haber sido otra pista para Jake realmente.

- Sabía que la única razón por la que te habías casado conmigo era por mi nave.

- Y tu linda sonrisa también.

Jenny le dio esa linda sonrisa mientras se acercaba. Jake estaba por preguntarle si este era el adiós y darle la celebre frase de que siempre tendrían a Ditafroi y decirle que cuándo estuviera en el siglo XXI terrestre viera Casablanca para que pudiera entenderlo cuándo escuchó el inconfundible sonido de la TARDIS yéndose. Sus cejas se alzaron y Jenny se alzó de hombros.

- Le dije a papá que tú y yo habíamos hecho un contrato verbal: viajábamos juntos por espacio linear de doce meses para que pudiéramos viajar y me gusta conservar mis promesas. Papá dijo que nos vería a los dos en la tierra, siglo XXII, tiempo linear para nosotros trece meses y me pidió que dijera, textualmente 'los espero a los dos sin excepciones, Jack Harkness, no me hagas ir a buscarte'

- Pensé que irías con él - comentó, algo cuidadoso, sus manos en la cadera de Jenny mientras ella se acercaba. Porque sí, le había agradado la idea de poder viajar con alguien otra vez, quizá no por mucho rato pero, por doce meses, la idea de no tener una casi-rutina había sido ideal.

- ¡Claro que lo haré! Sólo no en este preciso momento-. Jenny resopló, un gesto coqueto en su expresión mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello-. Irme con mi papá sin haber podido celebrar mi luna de miel, ¿a quién se le ocurriría?

Jack rió porque no podía hacer otra cosa, y luego la besó porque, realmente: ¿qué tipo de ser no disfrutaría su luna de miel?


End file.
